


The best luck of all is the luck you make for yourself

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Funny, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it's a bit of an open ending, jaskier's pov, mostly introspective, need to kiss to hide from bad guys trope, they talk around their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Geralt notices him, with his lovely grumpy face, as per usual, and before he can even say hm, or fuck, or whatever else Geralt can monosyllabically get away with, Jaskier is pulling him into a kiss. He turns them around, so the mob can only see Geralt’s back, as they kiss. Hoping they’d get on their way and avoid angering a man of Geralt’s size.Jaskier is surprised when instead of Geralt pushing him away, he kisses him deeper, one of his hands on his lower back and the other lost in his hair, pulling him nearer still. It’s a passionate kiss, wonderfully so, and Jaskier gets lost in it. Forgets why it’s even happening-
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 423





	The best luck of all is the luck you make for yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompted on tumblr: Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys + First kiss
> 
> It's the second time I write them, so hopefully they're IC. Also, I only know stuff from the TV show lol  
> Hope you enjoy this~~

Jaskier often thinks himself as lucky, when the day happens to be sunny and his belly full, but in truth he is anything but lucky. _But then again, luck is what you make of it, isn’t it?_

People find him aggravating, _grating_ , and maybe, _just maybe_ , they aren’t exactly thrilled with him screwing their wives and husbands and daughters and sons. _He’s a love_ r; it isn’t his fault his heart is full and loving. Can’t fault him for it, can you? Apparently not only can they fault him for it, they’re inclined to rip it right out of his chest, who would have guessed?

It’s dark and cloudy, the beautiful moon hidden from view, and Jaskier sighs, he’d much rather die while looking at something pretty. Obviously, he’s running away from the increasing mob of angry cuckholders, but sooner or later he will be caught, unless-

Oh, he really is lucky - if you forget about the whole being chased thing. Jaskier sees his good, old companion, dismounting Roach, and runs to him. Yes, he could have just asked Geralt to send the big, mean, men away, _that_ would have made sense. But no, Jaskier’s brain had another brilliant idea.

Geralt notices him, with his lovely grumpy face, as per usual, and before he can even say _hm_ , or _fuck_ , or whatever else Geralt can monosyllabically get away with, Jaskier is pulling him into a kiss. He turns them around, so the mob can only see Geralt’s back, as they kiss. Hoping they’d get on their way and avoid angering a man of Geralt’s size.

Jaskier is surprised when instead of Geralt pushing him away, he kisses him deeper, one of his hands on his lower back and the other lost in his hair, pulling him nearer still. It’s a passionate kiss, wonderfully so, and Jaskier gets lost in it. Forgets why it’s even happening- 

Someone coughs, “Have you seen a bard around here?”

\- until someone interrupts them, and Jaskier hides his face in Geralt’s chest.

“Fuck off.” is Geralt’s very restrained, very angry, answer as he glares at the man. It works particularly well, seeing as he almost falls over multiple times, trying to get away.

 _Well, this is going to be awkward_ , Jaskier thinks, his face still hidden trying to find a way out of the situation.

For once, Geralt starts the conversation, still not pushing Jaskier away, “We don’t see each other for a few months, and you get in trouble. What did you do?”

“In my defense I was bored and lonely after you abandoned me.” maybe that’d work?

“Yeah, no. You need to start choosing better places to hide your pickle in. And I didn’t abandon you.”

Maybe so, but the fault doesn’t lie solely with him. He isn’t the one cheating in the first place, he loves those who come to him freely, if they’re married or not, that’s their problem. Well, that way of thinking almost gets him killed on a constant basis, so maybe he should listen to Geralt for once.

After a beat of Jaskier still not answering him, Geralt speaks once again, regret filling his face as soons as the words leave his lips, “Why did you kiss me?”

 _Oh_ , shit.

There wasn’t a right answer to that question, nor a straightforward one. 

Because yes.

He kissed Geralt to save his own arse.

But he didn’t have to do that. 

Jaskier knew that very well. 

So why did he kiss him?

Perhaps he was relieved to see him. Happy. Excited. Feelings he bottled up long ago, surging up once again, as they did every time he saw him after a long time apart. The single thought of _kiss him, just for once in your life, just fucking kiss him before you die_.

For all that he loves to talk, and ramble away, only Geralt can make him completely lose his words so completely. Looking up at his golden eyes, he can’t stop his heartbeat from speeding up, wanting to kiss him more, to fall asleep in his arms. But then again, he doesn’t have to answer, “Why did you kiss me back?”

It isn’t often that he catches Geralt off-guard, but when he sees his surprised expression mingled with confusion, he looks absolutely unsure of himself. It’s endearing, and funny, and adorable all at once. Which, isn’t something one calls a Witcher. Probably. Jaskier certainly had no qualms in doing so. He cuts Geralt’s suffering short, before his head exploded, “Exactly.”

“ _Hm._ ”

They’d get back to this conversation eventually, Jaskier is sure of it. Hearing angry shouts, he remembers he’s still being chased, “Oh yeah, I kind of need to...leave this village. _Now._ ”

Jaskier sighs, thinking he has to separate from his Witcher once more, seeing as he had just arrived and probably needed rest and food. It’s a shame, and the warmth that had been spreading throughout his body grows colder by the second. Still, he can’t bring himself to say goodbye and walk away.

“Right.” Geralt simply says, mounting Roach in one swift move, and stretching his hand towards Jaskier.

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s faster.”

Jaskier isn’t surprised, he’s utterly and unbelievably shocked. Not once had Geralt let him ride Roach. This is a day of firsts he reckons, as he grabs his hand and lets himself be pulled up. 

First kiss, first time riding Roach, first time hugging Geralt from behind, first time he gets a glimpse into Geralt’s true feelings for him.

A good day indeed. 

Maybe he is lucky after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
